


Different Paths

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kinda an Songfic, Loosely based on an song, mentions of drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: As Ellie trains with Odette, Nick starts to realized that they are different paths. How can he save himself and bring Ellie back on his path?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 33





	Different Paths

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the song Lost in the Woods, from the Frozen 2 soundtrack. I don't own this song but just was inspired by it. 
> 
> Also, there is a light reference for drug abuse and accidental overdose. All based on googling. I don't want anyone to be disturbed but it's there.

Different Paths

Nick Torres felt something was off with Ellie Bishop, the woman who was the woman he had scary feelings for, even though he wouldn’t cross that line with her because Nick was a wuss, the only human being he studied more. Which is how he knew about Ellie’s marathon phone sessions where she paces around the room while talking to the person on the phone. Nick knew what her favorite chips were. Nick knew that Ellie was the best shot on the team besides Gibbs. Nick noticed that Ellie’s neck sweated when she lied. There were a hundred things other things that Nick noticed.

So when Ellie came in 3 weeks after hurricane Ziva, with a bruise on her arm. Nick felt concern bubble up. 

“Hey, Ellie, what happened to your arm?” Nick asked as she sat in her chair and glanced down at the bruise. Ellie wished she worn the sweated she wanted to wear instead of the knit tee shirt with blue and yellow stripes.

“Oh I ran into the door. “Ellie commented.

Something keyed Nick into that Ellie was lying. Ellie avoided his eye contact, and her neck was sweating.

Nick felt the part of his heart close off. Ellie mentioned trust; however, all Nick craved from this beautiful woman was honesty. 

Again, you’re gone, off on a different path than mine  
I’m left behind, wondering if I should follow  
You had to go, and of course, it’s always fine  
I probably could catch up with you tomorrow  
But is this what it feels like to be growing apart?

It was a couple weeks later since the bruise on Ellie’s arm when Nick noticed something else about his partner. 

She looked exhausted, and she had been wearing more makeup. It was mostly concealer under her eyes. Nick noticed one day she forgot to blend it all the way. It was haphazardly smudged under her eyes. Ellie also fell asleep at her desk. 

Nick looked over to McGee and wondered if he should wake her? McGee shrugged and continued working on his work. 

Nick knew Gibbs would be coming around the corner. To prevent her from getting in trouble, Nick decided to wake her up.

“Agent Bishop, Hey, you need to wake up. Agent Bishop!!!” Nick gently shook her shoulder.

Ellie woke with a start and exclaimed “No mom I did release the Hammonds cows they got out on their own”

Nick’s eyebrows shot up, and Mcgee peeked over his computer. Nick bit back laughter and kept his hand on her shoulder. Ellie blushed and looked around, knowing she said something embarrassing when she woke up.

“Hey, Ellie, are you okay?” Nick asked with concern lacing his words.

Ellie felt her heartstrings tug. She wanted to tell Nick about Odette’s offer, but she also didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“Yes. My neighbors have a new baby, and she has been crying at all hours of the night.” Ellie responded and quickly got up from her desk and ran to get some space. 

Nick wanted to run after her and force her to tell him what was really going on. However, he also knew that unless She offered the information, they would have no hope of a relationship. 

When did I become the one who’s always chasing your heart?  
Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods  
North is south, right is left, when you’re gone  
I’m the one who sees you home, but now I’m lost in the woods  
And I don’t know what path you are on  
I’m lost in the woods

A few days later, Nick noticed something else, Ellie was eating only healthy food. Now Ellie typically had a candy bar every day ( usually one of his) but rarely ate a salad for lunch. This past week Nick had seen Ellie eat only a mixture for the entire week. She also lost weight. Ellie always looked beautiful, but now she looked even more trim, and her arms seemed stronger. Nick always prided himself on being a keen observer of the human body. So he noticed people’s muscles. She was definitely putting extra time at the gym. 

Nick had a horrible thought that maybe something more serious was an issue. Perhaps something else was wrong. 

Nick approached Ellie at her desk as she munched on another salad. “Hey, Ellie?” Nick tried to keep the emotions and worry out of his voice.

Ellie looked up from her salad and responded, “Hmm?” 

“Is everything okay with you? You gave up junk food.” Nick questions.

“Oh yeah, New years resolution. I thought it would help with the not sleeping.” Ellie responded.  
“You are’ t sleeping?” Nick asked, missing nothing.

“Yeah my neighbors new baby doesn’t like to sleep. Thin walls and such,” Ellie said, hoping he buys it. 

Nick squints ar her and then responds, “Let me know if you need anything, Ellie.” 

Ellie smiles brightly, even though her heart was breaking. She hated lying to Nick.

Up till now, the next step was a question of how  
I never thought it was a question of whether  
Who am I if I’m not your guy?  
Where am I, if we’re not together forever?

Nick felt the world spinning out of control. His back hurt from his latest takedown, and Ellie seemed further from him than ever. When he made the stop at work for an old friend who slipped him a bottle of pills to help his back. He took the recommended dose. Soon his back felt better. Maybe a few more pill would allow him to sleep tonight and not be haunted by the voices of the friends he betrayed, and the worry of Ellie. A few more pills and the world suddenly became soft, Nick felt no pain. A few more pills and Nick into a peaceful sleep on his couch.

Ellie couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with Nick. She knew they had drifted apart since the Richard and Elena issue. Then Odette’s offer made her busier than she ever been. She used her spare key (only for emergencies) and entered Nick’s apartment. 

“Nick?? Hey I had an feeling that you needed something. Nick, are you okay?” Ellie called to the brightly lit apartment. She came into the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch. Ellie almost left when the bad feeling came back. She ran over to where he was sleeping and gently placed her hand on his neck. His pulse was thready. Ellie saw the container of pills almost empty and pulled out her phone, and dialed 911. 

Hours later.

Ellie sat in an uncomfortable chair, hands grasped around Nick’s hand. The doctors were able to stabilize him, and now the fluids were working the drugs out of his system. The doctors said he should be fine. They also recommended an rehab program. Ellie couldn’t believe that Nick, the most energetic person she knew, needed to self medicate to the point of an accidental overdose. 

Nick awoke and observed the white room and stale air. He groaned as he felt awful. Nick was stupid. This wasn’t the first time he ended up in the hospital because of drug use. When Nick was in high school, it was pretty often. Sofia was the only one who knew and the night when he overdosed with a needle in his arm. And she called his mom. Maria Torres was a strong woman and immediately plunked him into a rehab program. He got out at the beginning of Senior year, and the only person who came outside his mom and sister was Sofia. So when Sofia got sick, Nick was clean again and spent every second with this woman who cared for him at his lowest point.

Nick glanced around the room and saw Ellie. 

“Ellie, what are you doing here,” Nick asked as the room tilted a little. 

“Nick, you are awake.” Ellie jumped up and kissed him soundly. Nick was sure he was dreaming because there was no way Ellie was kissing him. He kissed her back. Ellie pulled back, and her face turned into a glare.

“What were you thinking. Taking that many pills. Why haven’t you told me things have gotten so bad. I thought we were partners,” Ellie accused.

Nick felt anger rise up. “Really, when were you going to yell at me about my problems. What about the thing with Odette. She called me one day and asked about one of your training sessions. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were partners.” Nick asked very weakly, Ellie had disengaged from his hand, and Nick’s hand felt cold at a loss. 

Ellie moved over to the window. An older nurse came in because of the loud voices, “Is everything okay? I heard shouting. Remember, this is a hospital.” She tutted and left the room. 

Ellie turned around and looked out the window. “How long have you known?” she asked quietly.

“A month or more,” Nick said, watching this woman who had wormed her way into his heart. He felt the anger dissipate because if Ellie was here with him, their paths must not diverge too far. 

Ellie turned and looked at him and then turned back to view the city. “A month. You’ve known for a month, and you didn’t say anything.”

Nick smirked at her “What kind of guy would I be if I demanding things from you?” 

“How long have you been having issues?” Ellie asked, ignoring that feeling she felt. 

“About a month. However the pills are most recent. I threw out my back and it helped calm everything down. It was an accidental overdose this time.” Nick said, confidently, with his hands raised in a surrender motion.

Ellie quickly turned around and looked at him with a concerned expression. “This Time?”

Ellie then moved back to her chair and grasped his hand. 

Nick squeezed her hand and threaded his finger through hers. “When I was in high school. I had a major drug problem the only one who help pull me through was this girl named Sofia. We got married a year after I overdosed. We wanted to step forward with a brand new beginning based on all the struggles.” Nick said with tears in his eyes. 

“What happened to her?” Ellie also had tears in her eyes.   
“She died. Got Hodgkins Lymphoma, it was a bad case, and she fought as long as she could. We had been married for 2 years,” Nick said. “I’m glad you are here.”

Now I know you’re my true north, ’cause I am lost in the woods  
Up is down, the day is the night when you’re not there  
Oh, you’re my only landmark, so I’m lost in the woods  
Wondering if you still care  
But I’ll wait for a sign that I’m on your path  
‘Cause you are mine

Ellie blushed and looked away as tears escaped from her eye. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

Nick watched Ellie. 

“What’s up with Odette?” Nick asked and tightened his hand on her in fear that she would run away. 

“She offered when Ziva left, to train me and I have been doing that for the last month. She offered to teach me because she said I have potential. “Ellie said. 

Nick debated on what to say. Everything in him wanted to scold Ellie; however, he didn’t want to scare her away. Nick tightened his grip and stroked her hand. 

“Be careful, Ellie. She’s dangerous. If something make you nervous please let me know. You have good instincts. And you are an awesome agent. Don’t let her change you.” Nick said and gently kissed her hand. 

“Nick, I’m sorry I lied to you,” Ellie acknowledged. 

“Ellie, cariño, I will always forgive you. I just want to protect you. I love you,” Nick declared. 

Ellie smiled and leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and then moved to kiss him. 

When Ellie pulled away and professes, “I love you too.” 

Nick smiled and felt calm; he hadn’t felt in months descend on him. “You know I was anxious about you. I thought maybe you were pregnant or something else was wrong with you.” 

Ellie chuckled and responded, “Nope, just training with an old lady assassin and hoping I don’t drop throwing stars on foot. And if You are planning on breaking my heart you better tell me now because you are it for me. Marriage, children, dogs, vacations in Oklahoma and in Miami, and maybe other places too, sharing cups of hot chocolate and beer. Growing old together and doing life together. Also, hopefully, no more overdoses.”

Nick felt his heart burst at her words. He grasped her hand and hugged Ellie. 

“Ellie, I want those same things,” Nick responded. Nick was happy that he and Ellie were finally on the same path.


End file.
